Hamburger Love
by King Sirahk
Summary: Kenshin is having some trouble with finding a Valentines present for Kaoru...KK AU.


_So...here's my Valentines story.  
Enjoy.  
**Standard Disclaimer** apply._

* * *

Kenshin was stuck in a hard place right now. Valentines was just around the corner, and he still hasn't got anything for Kaoru. It wasn't like Sano who was just reminded by his own girlfriend that the big Love day was coming in no less than twenty-four hours. Kenshin remembered.

He just can't find anything.

Kaoru doesn't like expensive things, cheesy cards and she always gets roses from her parents on V-day. He couldn't just get her nothing he would feel horrible. He thought about taking her to dinner, but Kaoru's father is an Economics teacher for a local high school, and she'd complain to Kenshin about how they could go somewhere less expensive or he could just cook for her. Kenshin thought about that too, cooking but Kaoru's parents are away for the weekend and Kenshin's parents are having their annual Valentines party.

He thought about taking her to a movie, but they've already seen two movies last weekend. Then he thought about just talking the girl shopping, letting her pick whatever and he'd get it for her…nah she'd feel guilty and then he would have to convince her that's it ok to let him spend his cash on her.

_Gah…why is she so difficult?_ Kenshin wondered, as he sat in front of the water fountain in the mall. He has been wondering around to see if anything will pop out at him. Nothing.

He could get her chocolates, but Misao already had that covered.

She and Kaoru have this thing; on the eve of Valentines they buy each other chocolates and candies and snack on them as they watch helpless romantic movies. They've been doing this since middle school; it was away for them to get over the fact that they were single. The fact is that they have so much fun pigging out on sweets they still do it even though they both have boyfriends now. A tradition, as Misao explained when Kenshin asked about the event.

So no candy, no cooking, no movies, no roses, no cards, no expensive treats or dinners, could he get her anything!?

He sighed. Maybe he could just…get nothing at all.

Nah. He couldn't.

Finally he stood up and walked back to the front of the mall where his car was parked. As he passed the stores he had entered, looking at them hoping something would hit him and give him an idea but it was in vain.

His stomach growled, '_I guess all that shopping got me hungry.'_ He walked a little further when it hit him.

It was like a lightning bolt went through his body, like he had just discovered gravity. He didn't stop himself from hitting his forehead with his hand. "Now it comes to me," he mumbled to himself.

And he goes to get himself a little bite to eat.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Misao's house is anyone's house, once you've met her, your welcomed with open arms, you're now apart of a family you can't and won't shake off. That's the rules so stick with them.

Kenshin pulled up in Misao's drive way, it was going to be Kaoru, Aoshi, Misao and Kenshin are all playing video games until one of them calls, "No more!" He noticed Misao wasn't home, no doubt with Aoshi for the time being. If he heard correctly Aoshi had gotten Misao a pretty nice gift for Valentines/birthday, Kenshin cringed at the thought of hearing that squeal. Aoshi complains about it, but Kenshin seen that smile Aoshi gets when he does something for Misao that makes her extremely happy.

He gets out, and walks up to the front door and rings the bell with his elbow. Kaoru opens the door.

"Delivery!" He says holding a McDonalds bag filled with food. He holds the drinks in the other hand. Kaoru beams.

"I was totally gonna ask if you would cook something, but you delivery it instead," She says smiling and ushering Kenshin in the house.

"I know, I'm amazing," He grins. Kenshin stops short when he sees the mess in the living room from last night. "Wow. That's a pigsty."

Kaoru laughs, "Yeah well what do you expect? We ate nothing but sweets and slept on the couch. Only leaving when necessary, like more food. And speaking of food, that bag in your hand smells very nice for a girl who has eaten enough chocolate to last her till Halloween."

Kenshin laughs and heads to the kitchen, stops at the table and sets everything in order. Kaoru sits on the left waiting for her food to appear in front of her, "What did cha get me?" she asks.

"Your favourite," Kenshin holds out his hand and gives Kaoru her Big Mac and fries, "Ketchup?"

Kaoru nods as she eats her fries, again Kenshin laughs and walks to the fridge. Kenshin grabs the giant bottle of Ketchup and looks over at Kaoru, she was still munching on her fries, and still in her pajamas too. He shakes his head, oh well, she looked cute anyway.

He sets the ketchup bottle on the table and pulls out his food, he didn't miss the stare he was getting but ignored it anyway. As he opened up his sandwich carton he made himself look.

Kaoru was looking at him, in sort of a shocked yet happy face. He looked down at her sandwich; her Big Mac was a perfect heart. He smirked.

The idea came as he walked toward the food court, a memory none the less. He and everyone else had all met at a McDonalds before they all headed over to go shopping for Christmas and Kaoru said, "You know what would be really cool?"

"If Megumi will get me an extra chicken sandwich?" Sano suggested, getting his arm slapped by Megumi.

"No, if McDees made their sandwiches into shapes!"

"What?"

"You know like pumpkin shapes for Halloween or stars for Christmas you know stuff like that." Kaoru replied.

"Lame!" Yahiko called over the table.

"I don't want to hear your comments, son."

"What? Are you my mother?"

"Are we gonna have to separate you two?" Sano laughed

"Shush it, Sano," Kaoru glared. "And anyway it would be cute."

"But why?"

"Because circles are boring,"

"What you want a square? Go to Wendy's," Sano responded.

Kaoru made a face while the rest of the table laughed. Kenshin put his arm around Kaoru's shoulders, "It's a cute idea Kaoru," he kissed her cheek. The rest of the table awed, the couple threw ketchup packets at them, and again the table busted into laughter.

When that memory hit him like a ton of bricks, and Kaoru's reaction was just perfect.

"Look, McDonalds took your idea, and made you a heart," Kenshin pointed at her meal.

Kaoru leaned over the table and kissed him, "Happy Valentines,"

Kenshin kissed her back.

* * *

_As my Valentine present, you should write me a review.  
:) _


End file.
